An Endless Story
by yesterday-is-history
Summary: A strange gymnast with a hidden past and her singer friend must help the pilots save the Earth before its too late. Set during Endless Waltz this a prequel to Star Covered Blankets.


**Ok, so this is a one-shot that is actually kind of like the prequel to an actual story that I'm working on at the moment. It takes place during Endless Waltz and yes it contains OCs. Don't care if you don't like stories like that, maybe you'll change your mind after reading this. Anyway, let me know what you think and yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Anything that doesn't look like mine, isn't! AKA I don't own the Gundam characters nor the idea of Gundams. OCs and OC Gundam designs are mine!  
**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Toni! Wait up you idiot!" shouted a girl as she ran after her friend. Problem was her friend was currently running along the roof tops that ran parallel with the sidewalk she was on, that and the sidewalks were extremely crowded. The girl shouting from the ground was a rather strange girl in the sense that she had platinum blonde hair and naturally orange eyes. She was wearing a tight white shirt that stopped just below her bosom and a matching white skirt that was short as well. White knee-highs covered her legs while she wore orange tennis shoes. "Toni!" she snapped.

The girl running along the roof line turned and looked down, a huge grin present on her face as she sped up, easily jumping the gap between the buildings, then again, a girl in her profession would find it easy. This girl was strange as well, if not more so than her friend below in the sense that she had dark blue, almost black hair, and blood red eyes. Her outfit consisted of a tight, navy top that only covered her chest with a matching skirt. A red vest, leggings, and tennis shoes completed her strange ensemble.

"Antonia!" the girl on the street shouted as her friend took off. With a huff she sped up as well, easily making her way through the crowds. A wicked grin came to her face as she saw the roofline coming to an end but gasped as she saw Toni jump down.

Toni couldn't help but grin as she saw the end of the roof, but she also picked up on the awning that was on the other side. Jumping and landing on the tight fabric she bounced up slightly, startling the people below. Two of the people below looked up and moved out just in time to see the girl jump and flip off, easily landing on the ground. Rising, she turned and looked at the two. A brief flash of recognition, though the two boys didn't notice, passed through her eyes before she grinned, as if challenging them. The boys, both brunette, just starred at the girl before she jumped upon hearing her name again. "Antonia!" Quickly darting out she soon disappeared into the crowds.

"Well that was strange," the shorter of the two replied.

"Yes, strange indeed," the other replied. "But I can't help but feel I recognize her from somewhere."

"What are you talking about Trowa?" the other asked, looking at his comrade. Just as the taller boy, Trowa, was about to respond, the blonde stopped at their little alley, shouting ahead of her.

"Antonia Renata Fabrizia! Get your butt back here!!" Growling when she saw the girl simply look back and stick her tongue out, the blonde took off again.

"That's where I've seen her!" Trowa announced, the name reminding him. "She's from the famous traveling cirque known as Nornia and is going to be performing with us along with her friend Cynea who is a famous singer."

"Oh," was the other boy's reply.

"Such enthusiasm Heero," Trowa replied with a small smirk.

"Glad you like it, so when's the first show?"

"Tonight actually," was Trowa's reply. "I should actually be getting back. I'll meet up with you afterwards. You said Duo was coming in tonight?"

"Yeah, we might drop by your show just to see was is so great about this Antonia girl." Trowa just gave his friend a nod before taking off in the direction the girls were heading though at a much slower pace.

Toni arrived at the big top tent long before her friend did and ran in. It wasn't her first time there, she had actually gone out for lunch with Cynea when she decided to go off and explore on her own, thus the reason she was being chased. Walking into the tent, she skipped down the isle and onto the stage where she easily hopped up. "Oh Antonia! You're here!" the ringmaster stated with a smile. "Good, good. Now where is Trowa. That boy is always running off somewhere."

"You called?" Trowa asked as he walked into the tent. Cynea stumbled in shortly after him and completely disregarded him as she glared at the girl onstage.

"Antonia! You little twit! I am never EVER taking you out to lunch again!" she shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at her friend.

Toni chuckled silently at her friend before turning her gaze to the boy next to Cynea. The ring master just blinked and chuckled himself before motioning Trowa forward. Cynea blushed as he walked by, having not even seen him upon entering.

"Now Trowa, I'm sure you've heard of her, but this is Antonia Renata Fabrizia, though she apparently like to be called Toni. Ms. Antonia, this is Trowa Barton, one of my best performers." Toni stuck her hand out for the brunette to shake which he took, slightly confused. Toni shook his hand with both of her's, a huge smile on her face. "Well, now that you two have been introduced, let's get to work shall we? Go change into your practice clothes and be back here in ten minutes." Toni saluted in a childish way before running behind the curtains.

That night, the tent was packed with people, though two sat silently in the back, well one did at least. "So you're saying some famous little gymnast is performing tonight and that's why you dragged me out here?" asked a boy with long chestnut hair pulled into a braid.

"That's about it," replied his partner, Heero.

"Well this show better be damn good if it's what's keeping me from sleeping."

"Duo," Heero stated. The boy with the braid looked over. "Shut-up."

Duo was about to respond when the lights went out and it focused on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you to tonight's show! So now, sit back, relax, and enjoy!" The stage light went out and the tent fell into darkness before it lit up on a box. Another light lit up on Cynea as she walked onto the stage, her voice capturing the attention of the audience. She was dressed in what looked to be a green hoop skirt, though it was only the binding parts, green and orange stripped stockings, and an orange corset top with striped gloves that matched her socks. Her hair was pulled into a twist with a bit hanging out making a small ponytail and green and orange make-up covered her painted face.

Moving over to the box she made a circle around it, her hand trailing along the edges, before stopping behind it where she opened the box. There was a pause in her song as she did so before she began to sing a bit faster as smoke began to pour out of it. The orchestra joined in and Toni shout out of the box doing a flip before landing on the edges. She wore a pair of pants where one side was short and red while the other was longer and blue, more like a capri pant. Her top was red with a single blue sleeve that ended ad her elbow. Her hair was pulled into two high pigtails and her make-up mainly consisted of red and blues. Grinning at the audience before hopping forwards and doing a flip off her box, she gave the thing a kick before running to the edge of the stage and stopping. She gave a bow quickly before flipping backwards multiple times as the rest of the group came out.

Trowa met her in the center, grabbing onto her waist and lifting her up, one hand on her knees the other on her feet. He then grabbed onto leg as she lifted the other over her head backwards before bending over his head into the splits. She moved back up and he took hold of one of her legs and her hands as she rolled into a backbend over his head. Kicking over, Trowa released her leg and turned to catch it on the other side. Lifting her free leg over her head, Trowa spun until he was facing the audience again where she released her leg and bent forward. Catching one shoulder, Trowa released her leg to place his other hand on her other shoulder, pushing her upwards before she came down, legs shooting out around his waist. Quickly the lithe girl twisted and rolled onto the ground and popped right up and moved to his side. The pair then ran forward doing two flips to the front before doing one without hands and landing on the edge of the stage.

The rest of the show continued with Cynea's beautiful singing and Antonia's graceful acrobatics, until it came to the final act, which was by far the most amazing. The final act included Trowa being the third of three men standing on each other's shoulders. Toni walked over to three men where she stepped up onto their clasped hands. Being launched into the air, she did a flip before grabbing onto Trowa's hands and being lifted upside down in the splits over his head. The audience gasped and Duo was on the edge of his seat as he watched the brave display of acrobatics. She twisted to where she was right side up and legs in front of her before pushing off and landing in the awaiting arms of the men below. Trowa soon followed and the tower was disassembled. Moving to the front of the stage, the men and women of the group bowing before moving backwards and allowing Trowa and Antonia through. Toni bowed first before moving back and clapping as Trowa bowed. As the rest of the group left the stage, Trowa walked up behind Toni and picked her up as their hands clasped, lifting her up over his head as her legs parted into the splits once more. Dropping her to where she almost hit the stage, she flipped up quickly where Trowa wrapped his arms around her and spun her before the two released and walked backwards, starring at each other as the lights faded. When they came back on, the whole group lined the stage, hands clasped with Cynea in the center. With one great bow they turned and ran off the stage as the audience rewarded them with a standing ovation.

Heero and Duo quickly slipped out to the back of the tent where they spotted Trowa turned around and wiping his face with a towel. "Trowa! Dude! That was amazing!" Duo congratulated as he slapped his fellow pilot on the back. Trowa turned to the side, revealing the little acrobat grinning up at the taller boys. Duo stumbled back in shock at how short the girl was in person. "Woah! She's a midget!"

Red eyes narrowed at that causing Trowa and Heero to chuckle slightly. There chuckles ceased however as Toni suddenly shoved her face right in front of Duo's, her eyes scanning his. Something clicked in her mind before a huge smile suddenly spread across her face and she launched herself at the boy in a giant hug that caused him to stumble backwards a bit and his friends to chuckle.

"Toni, what are you doing?" Cynea asked as she spotted her friend. She had removed the giant skirt and replaced it with some orange shorts, though the rest of her costume remained. Red eyes turned to her friend and something seemed to pass between the pair as a look of realization dawned upon her face. "Ohhh, so that's the one," she whispered, confusing the boys.

"What are you talking about? How does she even know me?" the braided boy ask, voicing the other two's thoughts.

"Oh nothing. Now, we must be getting out of these costumes see you boys later!" Cynea stated as she steered little Antonia away from the boys. Red eyes watched as the three grew smaller as they walked away and then disappeared as they entered their trailer that had been assigned to them. "Now, I'm going to take a shower. You better not do anything stupid while I'm in there!"

Toni gave her friend a mock salute before flopping down onto the couch and turning on the television. She watched as they talked about peace and what not, her eyes practically burning holes into the TV. _That's all they talk about. How peaceful it's been since the war suddenly ended but they are foolish. Earth and space are just like nature, after a major storm there's always a calm as the eye passes over but the moment it's passed the worst part comes. This is just eye of the storm. Nothing was settled last time and unless they realize that the next war will be even worse._

Flipping the channel to cartoons, she relaxed a bit and let a smile take over her face, though on the inside she was at war with herself. _I really should start rebuilding the suits... I know those boys are going to need them... But I promised I'd never build something with so much power again... Oh who am I kidding, I've finished the basic designs already, I just need the professors to look over them and then we can start work. Those boys won't know what hit them._

So work began on the Gundams once more while Cynea and Antonia continued to perform with Trowa's circus group. It was Toni's way of keeping tabs on the boys to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. The time came however, when the suits had to be programmed and that was when Cynea and Antonia took their leave from the circus group, saying that they were to rejoin their own troupe soon.

Traveling to the operations secret base on one of the many meteors, they soon arrived at the hanger. While the five suits were not yet complete, they were coming along great. Toni couldn't help but smile at her creations and note the differences the professors made. Hoping over and pushing off of the hanger's bridge, she floated up and over to Wing Zero and Deathscythe, Cynea following. "So these are the ones?" she asked, looking up at the giant suits. A simply nod was her confirmation and the blonde grinned. "Well, you know which one I'll be working on, let me know if you need help!" Another nod and Cynea moved towards Sandrock. This was the only one she had any direct influence on, and the only one that she ever worked on. Grinning at how far it had come, she sat back and watched the workers do their jobs.

Antonia took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them and grinning. So technically Quatre and Duo had sent four of the Gundams into the sun, but the crew had managed to lock onto it. The plan was to finish the new models and, when the boys realized they really needed them, replace them before they got to the carrier. The original Wing Zero would be a little harder to switch, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Moving back and over, she grinned even wider as she entered another hanger, this one with less people. There were two suits here, the ones she was to program. They were going to try and new battle system and these were for Cynea and herself, of course her blonde friend had no idea about this, but it was for a little surprise.

Over the next month the girl's worked on the suits. Well, Toni mainly worked on the two brand new ones and Wing Zero and Deathscythe while Cynea worked on the other three. It didn't take long for what Toni feared to come true as a Relena Dorlan was kidnapped. Toni informed the pilots, well, had the professors inform them, and grinned when she noted that Trowa and once again infiltrated the enemy's arm once again, this time Wufei going along with him. Taking note that it also happened to be the colony where Wing Zero was being kept, they took this opportunity to make the switch before Heero could reach his old suit. At the same time another group was sent to switch the others because it was only a matter of time before someone would go after the other four.

"Hey Toni, do you think this would be a good time to try out the new system?" Cynea asked as they made the final preparations. Toni thought about it briefly before nodding enthusiastically. The pair grinned before informing the professors of what they were doing and grabbed their space suits. This was going to be an awesome Christmas, Toni only hoped the pilots would like their presents, even if they would be received a bit late.

Traveling in the guise as a military transport ship, the group first switched the Wing Zero Gundams before launching off, leaving behind the two girls in the two strange suits, though they appeared to be just large crates filled with weapons. So, using the patience that they learned over years of performing in the circus, they waited, knowing that soon a new war would begin and hoping that they could stop it before it was too late.

As they waited, Toni ran through the colonies files and gasped, though it was silent and quickly sent a message to her companion. "_They're planning on dropping the colony. Wait here while I hack the system. I would do it from here but I need to use one of the colonies main computers._"

Cynea simply responded with a 'be careful' and watched as her friend silently and carefully left the crate, making it inside without being caught. Removing her helmet and placing it under her arm as she ran, she quietly and carefully made her way to the main command center. It didn't take long to knock out the few people in the room, it was amazing how people could underestimate such a small girl. Grinning as she looked back on her work, she quickly made way on hacking into the systems to stop the drop.

Toni looked up, hearing someone open the door and her eyes went wide upon seeing Trowa there. "What are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly, instantly recognizing the red eyed girl. Toni simply grinned before motioning the boy over and pointing at her screen. "So you figured it out but how did you-?" he was cut off as her hand appeared in his face and she again pointed to the system. Sighing he began to work at the computer the girl working beside him, the commotion outside growing louder.

The door opened once again and Trowa spoke before she could turn around. "What took you so long?" he asked and the girl turned around as she finished her part. Duo and Heero stood there, Duo with a stunned look on his face while Heero starred her down. Duo began to speak but the two silent bodies continued to look at each other, Heero no doubt trying to figure out what she had to do in all this. Trowa announced that he was having problems and made the other two help while Toni became impatient and moved his chair aside. Pulling out a cord, a set of green goggles and some kind of controller. Plugging the cord in she began pushing buttons on the controller. The boys stared at her, each all wondering what she was doing and why she was here. Grinning as she finished she pulled her gear off and shoved into one of the many pockets of her suit. Trowa looked down bewildered. "It's done," he stated and three boys looked to the girl. She gave them a look that said 'later' and went to the door. Duo quickly contacted someone, Toni figuring it was those Preventer people, before Trowa stated something about being too late. Toni just watched the boys as she listened to people closing in on the door.

Quatre's voice suddenly came from the computer and she couldn't help but grin at the news that he had saved the Gundams. He then went on to say that they seemed different but, but he was confused on how they were switched making her grin spread. The grin disappeared as the boys turned to look at her, though she just tilted her head to the side, looking like an innocent, confused little girl. Heero and Duo then hit each other and she caught on to what they were doing as Trowa threw the braided one over his shoulder and Heero laid down. The brunette now holding Duo turned his attention the girl. "What about you? They'll kill you if the see you."

It took Toni just a second before running to Trowa and wrapping his arm around her waist and falling limp, she had put her helmet on a string and wrapped it around her neck to where it hung on her back, looking like she had been knocked out as well. Soldiers then burst through the door and she was passed off to one of them along with Duo. Heero apparently shot up and escaped, judging by the sound if it and she and the other pilot were carried out of the room and pushed into a cell by Trowa.

As soon as the door shut Duo was about to blow a fuse, while Antonia just grinned as they left her in her space suit, probably Trowa's doing. A beeping in her helmet made her put it on and cringed as Cynea began to shout at her. "Toni! Where the hell are you?! Get back out here now! They're starting to get suspicious of the crates and I don't know how much longer it will be before the figure it out!"

The blue haired girl just grinned and pushed her helmet off again before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a chip. Being flexible really did have it's advantages. Placing the chip on the cuffs, a grin appeared as they began to smoke and released her. "Ok, crazy gymnast girl! Who are you and what are you doing?!"

Without responding she placed the chip on his handcuffs and watched them fall off. Duo just blinked as she took the same chip and placed it on the wall. Another sizzle and the lock clicked open. Stepping to the side, she motioned at the door and he took the hint. "Don't mind if I do," he stated before kicking it down. The two ran out, Toni grabbing his wrist and dragging him behind her as they quickly made their way through the halls. The alarms began to go off as they reached the hanger and the girl practically forced him towards a carrier before running off. He just watched her before jumping in and grinning at Trowa, though he watched the small girl run towards two large crates.

"Now what is that girl doing?" the braided boy ask as she disappeared.

"She certainly is a strange one isn't she?" Sally asked, startling Duo.

As the ship was leaving, an explosion behind them caused them to lurch forward before a contact screen came up. "Long time no see Trowa!" Cynea greeted and it was then that the occupants of the shuttle could see two mobile suits flying beside them.

"What the hell are those?!" Duo shouted. One of the suits strongly resembled Deathscythe though it was slimmer and actually had what looked like a ponytail on the head, and large bat wings, though the new Deathscythe had those as well. The other resembled Sandrock, only again it was thinner and it also had two large angel wings and again what looked like a ponytail attached to it's head.

"They're a new type of Gundam. Like em?" the blonde asked. The Deathscythe look alike quickly turned and sliced through a few mobile suits that had followed them with a scythe that was blue instead of green. It then turned around as another contact image popped up, this one with Antonia's face.

"Trowa, who are these girl's?" Sally asked.

"Well I thought they were just simple circus performers, but apparently I was wrong," the boy replied.

"Ohhh, that's not all you're gonna be shocked about. Just wait and until we catch up with your little friend Quatre," Cynea stated before freezing as Toni glared at her from her own contact window. "Opps, sorry Toni. Anyway, see ya'll there!" With that said, both windows closed but the two new Gundams continued to fly beside the shuttle. They soon landed on the satellite but the girl's remained in their suits.

"You boys ready?" Cynea asked as they boys got used to their new suits.

"These are amazing," Quatre commented. "Did you girls do this yourself?"

"Oh don't be silly. Toni just designed and programmed them. Or well, ours and then the Wing Zero and Deathscythe. I just programmed the other three and the professors put everything together. Now come on, we don't want to be late!" They then watched as Quatre opened the door before flying out of the hanger and heading towards Earth.

The moment they touched down in front of two mobile suits, Toni tuned into the broadcast that was airing. She felt her fists tighten as she listened to the man speaking and let out a growl, startling her blonde friend. "Toni?" she asked, having never heard her friend make a sound.

Toni looked up and quickly took off her space helmet, having no more need for it, and then pulled off her spacesuit. She stood in the middle of her new system and looked at the three sixty screens, showing what was going on around her. Wiping her hand across one section she began typing away at it, managing to to hack into the system the broadcast was being sent from. The Gundam pilots, along with the other two mobile suits, tuned in and gasped at what they saw. "Antonia," Cynea whispered as she moved back to guard her friends suit.

Toni's bright red eyes were squeezed shut as she fought back tears. She would not let something like this happen again. "Listen to me!" she shouted, her voice strong and powerful and immediately captured the attention of those listening. "My name is Antonia Renata Fabrizia and you must listen to me. Especially you, Mariemaia." Her head bowed as her hair covered her face. A dry chuckle escaped her before she looked up again and began to show live film of the battle before you. "Many of you do not know me, and those of you that do think that I'm nothing more than a silent circus performer, so I'm going to give you a little reinforcement."

Relena's face suddenly appeared on the screen, startling everyone before being cut off. The screen went blank before Antonia reappeared. "Mariemaia is holding Ms. Relena captive but force is not going to help us release her from Mariemaia grasp, nor will it help release you. You must stand together with us so we can show you just who is fighting the war and what we want. If you just sit by and do nothing, nothing is what you are going to get. So get off your butts and start moving! We can't win this battle without you! Show to us that you want this peace, show to everyone that you're willing to fight for it, show the world that you deserve it!" Her image then faded as the images of the battle began to display.

"Antonia," Cynea asked as she came up to her friend. "Do you think it's going to work?" Toni just turned her head and offered her friend a smile before flipping backwards, her Gundam following suit.

"We'll just have to find out," she replied before springing forward and joining the fight. The difference in Cynea and Toni's suits was that they had a special headset that connected their brainwaves and nerves to their Gundam so that whatever they did, their Gundam did. For Toni, this was a huge advantage because it was just as nimble as she was, which shocked the enemy pilots, along with the other pilots.

"Antonia, care to explain just how you Gundam moves so easily?" Trowa asked as he appeared on her screen. He just received a grin from the girl before her head snapped up.

She looked at one of her monitors and grimaced, why didn't she notice earlier. Quickly pulling up a screen she began to type, trying to reboot Wing Zero though it was rather hard when she wasn't there. "Later," she replied to Trowa before focusing her attention on rebooting it. She grinned when it finally restarted but grimaced as she was sent flying. She noted that everyone was beginning to falter and moved back to where Cynea was. "Everyone, gather round us, quickly!" she announced. Everyone listened, skeptical as to what she had planned. She chuckled, she should have expected this. "Listen, I know you all don't trust me, I wouldn't either, and I promise to explain everything after this is over. But you have to trust me right now and gather around Cynea's Gundam." Hesitantly, they listened and moved in. "Now, Cynea, I know you're probably mad at me for keeping so many secrets, like that I wasn't actually mute. But I'm showed the world my voice so it's time you showed yours. Sing Nea, sing like you've never sung before."

Cynea nodded at her friend and did as she was told. An orange shield sprung forth from her Gundam encompassing the seven suits. Antonia relaxed then before snapping her eyes back to the screen. _Please Heero, do what needs to be done and fast._

Her prayers were answered when Wing Zero registered on their radar and looked up. A frown appeared on Toni's face when she saw how beat up the machine was before turning to Cynea. "Listen, Nea. I'm sorry for lying to you about my voice along with many other things. And to all of you, I promise you that if I somehow survive this, I'll answer any and all questions. But once more, I need you to just trust me, so for now, good bye everyone." Cynea faltered in her singing as her friend shot through the barrier and she turned her attention upwards.

"Toni! What are you doing?!" she shouted. When she got no answer she turned to shoot after her but was stopped by Quatre.

"No," he stated. "We have to trust her." Cynea felt tears leak from her eyes as she watched her friend approach the tattered Wing Zero.

"Heero," she called once she was level with him. The boy turned his gaze to her as her face appeared on his screen.

"You," he whispered.

"Listen, I know what you're planning but I'll tell you now, you're Gundam can't accomplish it the way it is now, so raise it's hands." Heero did as commanded and watched as her Gundam did the same. Once the hands were interlocked Toni pulled up another screen and pushed a button. Light began to emit from the hands and both cockpits opened. "Move over to my Gundam," she ordered. Once again the boy followed and watched, amazed as Wing Zero began to detach and seemingly join onto her's. The cockpit to her's shut off and lit up, allowing him the first glimpse at the inside of the Gundam. It was a giant platform with screens all around it giving her a three sixty view. In the middle was Antonia herself, wearing the outfit he first saw her in. Around her head, wrists, and ankles were thick metal bands which he figured allowed her control over the machine. She motioned him over, to which he obeyed and watched as she took the bands off herself and placed them on him. She also took off her head piece which allowed her to aim and set it on his head. "Now, I know it feels different, but imagine a giant gun attached to your arm. When the pressure gets to be almost unbearable, just imagine the gun firing."

On the outside the others watched amazed as the two Gundams seemed to merge. The Gundam was left with one of the devil wings and one of the angel wings, but the damage done to Wing Zero seemed to carry over to Toni's, though it did look at least slightly more stable.

Toni connected to the command room of Mariemaia's little hideout and looked sternly at the people in the room. "This is Antonia Fabrizia, pilot of Evangelous and creator of the Gundams." A gasp echoed throughout the room and stunned the pilots. Either this girl was lying or something big was going on. "Heero Yuy and myself would just like to confirm that your shields are activated."

"Of course they are!" Mariemaia answered. "See for yourself just how powerless you are." This just caused her to grin.

"Very well then," she replied. Heero then fired his first shot, grunting from the strain. Toni turned and looked back at Heero before looking at the machines status screens. Sending a silent prayer that they somehow made it through this, she felt the Gundam shudder as another blast was fired. Watching as pieces fell to the ground she could only hope they had enough power to break through, and not just through the fortress.

"Don't you realize Relena Peacecraft is in here?" the old man shouted drawing Toni attention back to the screen, a sad smile on her face though she did not respond, just lurched forward as mobile suits began firing at the machine.

"Heero, don't give up," Toni whispered as she caught him falter out of the corner of her eyes. "This machine was built for this kind of thing, just give it one last blast with everything you got and leave everything else to me got it?"

She received no response in the form of words from the boy, but instead was lurched forward as he fired the gun once more. As she instructed him, he gave his all into the last shot and Toni shot over, quickly removing the bands from him as the machine began to explode. Pulling him to the standing area of the machine she wrapped her small body around him as she felt them falling. Making sure he was not hurt as the last parts fell, she opened the cockpit and stumbled out, making sure Heero was alright.

When they finally got to the ground she fell to her knees and looked up, giving him a pain filled grin saying, "I've done all I can, you have to finish it." Nodding the strong boy rose from the rubble and looked down at her as she sat on her knees.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

Red eyes looked up and nodded before watching him run off. As soon as he was in the base, Antonia collapsed, a peaceful smile on her face as she looked up at the starlit sky. _So this is what it feels like. To feel so small and so insignificant... It's some how... Comforting... _She thought before she let darkness take over her vision as she shut her eyes. As she lay there beneath the blanket of stars, she could hear everything around her. She could hear the people shouting how they wanted to earn peace for themselves, the retreating of the mobile suits, and finally the shot that seemed to echo all around her. Her red eyes shot open and felt water run down the side of her face. Reaching up she touched her face, catching the tear and sat up. As the salty substance continued to run down her face, she couldn't help but laugh.

"It appears that storm has passed. Now it's up to the people to be strong enough to recover from such a terrible storm," she muttered before falling backwards again and looking up at the sky. Having to shield her eyes as dust flew up around her, she looked up to Cynea and smiled. Pushing her torn up body up, she grinned as her friend opened the cockpit.

"Come on midget! You have some explaining to do!" her friend shouted. Toni let out a heartfelt laugh and climbed into the suit. As a whole they decided to leave the interrogations until the next day, after they had destroyed the things that Antonia had helped create.

Watching them self detonate wasn't as painful as she thought it would be, in fact it was a beautiful sight. She was leaning on Cynea as they watched, but gasped as her friend moved, pushing her back into Duo, before going over to Quatre. The small gymnast couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that her friend had always had a crush on the blonde pilot.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you missy," Duo stated causing her to look up into his grinning face. "You have a whole lot of explaining to do." That only made the girl laugh before she leaned more heavily on the boy, making him blush.

Cracking one her eyes open she looked back at him, "And I will, but seeing as how my crutch decided to leave me for Blondie over there, you're gonna have to help me for now." Duo's face heated up more, making her laugh harder.

They decided on simply moving over to a shaded area where Toni could sit down and lean against a tree. Her left leg was wrapped in a bandage from multiple cuts and bruises and her right arm was in the same condition. A bandage was also wrapped around her torso, but it couldn't be seen because of the red shirt she was wearing. Letting out a sigh, she opened her red eyes and gulped as she looked at the four pairs of eyes starring at her. "I guess you want an explanation huh?" she asked. The four just nodded and she chuckled nervously. "Well, where to begin? I guess the beginning. Well, believe it or not, I was born just over two hundred years ago, before all of the ACs, actually I was the generation, well person, that made the change. At the time I was only ten years old but already one of the smartest people out there, much like you boys, one of the reasons I chose you, but that's later on in the story.

I was actually the one that put the finishing touches into the first space colony, thus launching a new era in human technology. At age eleven I drew up the plans for the first mobile suits, but at that time they called me crazy. Unfortunately I also developed a disease that at the time could not be cured. So, wanting to save my ingenious mind and in the hopes that a cure would be found further in the future, they froze me."

"So you've been asleep for two hundred years?" Cynea asked, mouth hanging open.

"Well, no, I was awoken roughly five years ago," was her answer.

"Right around the time the Gundams were being made," Trowa commented.

"So you mean that you're..." Quatre trailed off.

"Bingo," she replied. "I'm the original creator. You remember those mobile suit drawings I told you about? Well, I snuck my favorite ones on me when they froze me. When they unfroze me they cured me of my disease and I revealed to the doctors, or as you know them, Professors. With their help we updated them and made them a reality. Once construction on them began all that was left was to find the right pilots. Let me tell you, that was not easy. Do you know how hard it is to find young, strong people that could fight for what they believe in in that day and age? It was hard! But we did it and this is the outcome. On the other side it's also my fault that mobile suits were even created, but I try not to dwell on that fact."

At this the others sat down, just starring at the girl. "Then how did you get involved with the circus?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, well, before I frozen I loved gymnastics and well, seeing as how no one knew me, and we finished the Gundams, I figured what the hell!"

"And the whole mute thing?" Cynea asked.

"I just felt like doing that. Besides, if people though I was mute and found out who I was, they couldn't try to force anything out of me."

"You are either really stupid or really smart," Duo commented.

"I like to think of it as both."

"Then why did you all of a sudden hug Duo that one day after our show?" Trowa asked.

"Oh! Because he piloted my favorite Gundam! And because he was cuter in person than he was in his pictures." At this the braided boy turned bright red and the others laughed. Antonia took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh as she relaxed against the tree.

"Why did you help with the space colonies in the first place?" Quatre asked, calming everyone down.

Toni opened her eyes ever so slightly at this as she remembered the past. "Don't get me wrong, I loved the Earth dearly, but the nations were at constant war with each other, and I couldn't stand it. So I ran from the problem and moved to space instead of figuring out a way to end the fighting. Well, as it turns out nothing was solved and two hundred years later when I woke up, things were worse that ever, so I did the only thing I could do. Build the most powerful thing I could and pray that others could fix the mistake that I left behind. Now, I truly believe that the world has a chance at peace."

Tears were spilling over Cynea's eyes at the end of her tail and she enveloped her friend in a bone crushing hug causing her to gasp out in pain. "Nea, wounds, air, help!" she squeaked out. The Gundam pilots jumped forward and pried the girl's apart letting Toni breath.

After a few minutes a silence, Duo finally asked the question that was eating away at everyone, "So what are you going to do now?"

Antonia stood up at this and looked up into the cloudless sky, a peaceful smile on her face as she turned to her friends. "Who knows. I guess, I'll be wherever life takes me. I was given a second chance to live and I don't plan on wasting it."


End file.
